Sonja Rescued from Zsasz
The Nobodies are destroyed and the Blackgate thugs are defeated, leaving the heroes stuck for the moment. Reia sensed something familiar where Gordon is nearby. Reia: (Wait... All six...) Wait here. - Kiva nodded and Reia flew back to get something of importance. Kiva gets her pack when Reia returned. Reia: These are the Lombax Six's perfumes. They must've left them here to attend their duties. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Think your pack can hold them? Kiva: Pretty much. - Reia unzipped the pack, placed the perfumes inside and zipped the pack again. Reia: We're ready now. - Reia's fear of losing Sonja is catching up to her again. Reia: ...Since we're already here in the Intensive Treatment, it's best to look for one of the six. You're with me? Kiva: Of course I'm with you, Reia. - Reia nodded when Joker appeared in screen. Joker: Don't make promises you can't keep! I'm in control of the asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand? - At that point, Reia is getting angry at Joker. Kiva: That's what you think, Joker. But, we are going to stop you! Joker: Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak. Oh, I'm getting bored watching you. Why don't you just come find me? - The gate opened in front of them. Gordon: You know it's a trap? Batman: Of course it is. Reia: (Sonja... We're on our way.) Kiva: Come on! - The three rushed on until a swarm of Soldier Heartless blocked the path. Reia: Heartless? In here too? Kiva: Don't worry, we just need to get rid of them. Reia: Batman, go! - Batman nodded and ran ahead. The two worked together to get rid of the Heartless and pressed on until Quorra contacted Reia through her scouter. Quorra (Scouter): Reia, I patched into the radio feed. You may want to hear this. Guard: We need backup in Pacification. I repeat, we need backup in Pacification. Can anyone hear this? Guard 2: It's Zsasz! He's free! Oh God... He's got Sonja! - Reia's worse came to realization. Sonja, doomed to die. Kiva, who is confused about Zsasz at first, calmed her down again. Kiva: Reia, breath in. Breathe out. - Kiva's advise worked again in Reia's favor. Reia: ...Sonja is the first person in my life, to have her being called a real friend. That was...years ago. Kiva: That was before you called both Gohan and Videl friends too, right? Reia: Yeah. ...I can't let her die because of Zsasz. Kiva: Who's he? Reia: ...A serial killer. Makes his mark for every kill he makes. But, not tonight. I'm saving her! Kiva: I'm with you, Reia. - The two wented on and found Batman. Batman: Sonja's been strapped in. I was about to rescue her, but since you two came here, I'll let you two save her this time. Reia: He'll kill her if he spotted us. Batman: Follow me. - The three went up to the second floor and sees the entire situation from above. Batman: These old gargoyles should help you. Reia: Stay here. Kiva: Reia, think about this. Your anger is spiking up again. Plus, I don't want you fighting Zsasz alone. Reia: ...What can I do? Kiva: Well, we need to use stealth to get close. - Reia nodded and launched Kiva into one of the gargoyles, hidden from sight. Reia jumped in, grabbed Zsasz from behind, slammed him into the floor and cuffed him. Kiva jumped down to the floor and ran towards them. Reia used the Force to released Sonja from the electric chair and checked her pulse. Kiva: Is Sonja okay? Reia: *grunts* She's been drugged...feels like a heavy dose of sleeping aids. But, she's fine. Kiva: Well, that's good that Sonja is okay. Anyway, how are we going to undrug Sonja? Reia: Either we wait for the sleeping aids to wear off or we get her out of here and take her to the starship. Either way, Sonja will wake up in a middle of our escape. Kiva: Well, I think we should wait until the effects wear off. Reia: Alright. - Multiple screens came on at once, revealing one person. ???: Can you hear me? Is this thing on? Reia: Huh? Kiva: Gosh... ???: Oh. Hi-ya, B-Man! Harley Quinn here. How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh? Reia: (A bit too revealing...) Harley: Oh, I got something to show you. One second, B-Man. - Harley revealed that he has the Warden in hand, all tied up. Harley: I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie never been happier. In case ya ain't figure it out, today's the Joker's big homecoming and you three are the guests of honor. Kiva: Seriously? Harley: Heck ya! It'll be a blast! Kiva: Crud... Reia: We decline. You and the Joker are dangerous to be released into the city. Surrender now before we're taking you down, like the scum you are. Harley: Tempting, monkey, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically, they're Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye-bye for now. - Harley smacked the camera, ended the transmission. Kiva: We have to do something! Reia: I know. I'm working on it. - Suddenly, Sonja is starting to wake up. Sonja: Uh... My head... Kiva: Sonja! - Both Kiva and Reia rushed towards Sonja. Sonja: What happened? Reia: Joker happened. You're lucky he left you and the others alive. Sonja: R--Reia? Is that really you? Reia: Yeah. It's really me. Kiva: Are you okay? Sonja: ...Yeah, I'm okay. Reia: Tell me what happened. Sonja: The...last thing I remember is me and my friends are drinking tea when we had this 'persuasion' to work here. Reia: (Sounds like Jervis Tetch...) Kiva: Well, someone sended you the wrong tea. Reia: Either way, we're getting out of here. Sonja: ...No, I want to find Joker. Kiva: Look, it's not safe here. Sonja: I'm not an idiot. Joker is planning something big. If we stop him now, Gotham will be safe. Reia: ...What do you think? Kiva: Well, I sensed he's still in the building, but it's Sonja's condition I'm worried about. Sonja: I know you two are concerned, but no one will use me as a security guard ever again. Now, where is he? Reia: ...I know where he is. Kiva: Joker is..? Reia: One of the passageways at the Transfer Loop, on the opposite side from us. Kiva: Seems fair. Sonja: Then, let's go get him! Reia: Hold on, Sonja. Grab onto me. - Both Sonja and Kiva hold onto Reia, when she used Instant Transmission to teleport toward the Joker, with a gate right in front of them. Reia: Before we go, I figure you need this back. - Reia unzipped Kiva's pack, takes Sonja's perfume and handed it back to its rightful owner. Sonja: My perfume! How did you find it? Kiva: Well, we found it in the Holding Cells. Sonja: Thanks, guys. I knew I can count on you two. Kiva: You're welcome. Reia: Then, let's stop Joker...together. Kiva: Totally, let's go. - The three walked in and confronted the Joker personally. Joker: What took you so long? - Reia's rage spiked too quickly and fired a power blast at Joker, but missed. Sonja: There's no way out, Joker! Kiva: Yeah, we're here to stop you! Joker: Oh, I counting on it. Just not yet! - Joker suddenly released a Vemon-inhanced inmate to challenge them. Sonja: Ah! What the heck is that!? Kiva: From my guess, trouble. Reia: We had to take him down before he leaves this room. Girls, power up! Sonja/Kiva: Right! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, the remaining two transformed and takes on the inmate head-on. Reia covered air support, while Sonja grabbed the inmate's neck and Kiva cover the low ground. The three tried their best to contain him, but the inmate threw Sonja against the wall when the conditions made him sicked and died. Joker: Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh, well. Note to self; need stronger test subjects. Reia: Test subjects? Why are you doing this!? Joker: Let's just say that we had an agreement. Seeing as how I'm being more generous, I'll give you this one for free. Reia: Huh? Kiva: What are you talking about, Joker? Joker: Knock me off, I dare you. End this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all! - Reia's Saiyan pride wanted to push him off, but Sonja got back up and pulls Reia back. Reia: Let me go! Sonja: I can't let you taking his life, Reia! Think about this! Kiva: Yeah, Reia! You have to stop! - As much as she hated to admit, both Sonja and Kiva have some good points. Reia: If we let him go, he'll continue to haunt us.. Kiva: i know, but he's not worth killing. Your Saiyan blood is spiking you and I'm worried that you would turn. - Realized what Reia could've done, she stood down. Kiva: Better? Reia: ...Yeah. (What's...wrong with me?) Kiva: Reia, I got a feeling you were wondering on what's wrong? Reia: ...My Saiyan blood is spiking... - Joker laughed at the three. Joker: Well, I love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guest flying from all over Arkham. You'll see. - Joker then locked himself in Extreme Isolation. Reia's Saiyan blood is spiking because of the loss of Earth blood during her adventures with the rangers. Kiva knew that Reia and Sonja needed help and fast, but before they can act, Batman arrived too late. Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes